


In Heat

by Emulator42



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, bottom!joel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulator42/pseuds/Emulator42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel is in heat, and only his alpha can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Heat

Most alphas took jobs as near to their betas and omegas as possible. Joel and Ray were lucky to have met at work, to be so close already. They were only a short walk away from each other at any given moment, and it worked out perfectly.

Except for when Joel was in heat.

"For God’s sake." Geoff shouted, tossing down his headseat and shooting Ray a glare as Joel came in for the third time in the past hour. Ray paused his game as his omega nuzzled against him, trying desperately to pick up his scent. "Control your damn boyfriend!" Joel had shifted to press open-mouth kisses down Ray’s neck, ignoring Geoff’s protests. Gavin made an "aww" and nudged Michael, who was rolling his eyes. Gavin’s coos quickly changed to gags as Joel began rutting against Ray’s chair for friction. Ray swiveled his chair to face Joel, pulling him down into his lap by his shirt collar.

"Oh, that’s just gross." Jack complained.

"Ok, that’s it." Geoff tossed his hands up in defeat. "Both of you, pack up. Right now. Go home and…and get this out of your system.

They didn’t make it home.

With Joel in the driver’s seat Ray was surprised they made it past the parking lot.

Joel pulled them over on the side of the road, unbuckling quickly to pin Ray playfully against the car door. He nuzzled against him again, soft moans coming from the back of his throat.

"I love you." He breathed, kissing down Ray’s jaw.

"I know." Ray laughed as Joel’s hair tickled his neck when he kissed down his chest. Ray ran his hair through it before grabbing it and tugging Joel back by his hair. Joel let out a whine as Ray kissed down his neck, pressing him into the back seat of the car. He could smell Joel’s arousal, the scent filling the car. "You little slut." Ray cooed as he began to undo Joel’s pants. "I bet you’re already wet and ready for me."

Joel nodded vigorously, tugging Ray’s shirt off for him. He laid back in obediently as Ray got his pants all the way off, starting to unbutton his shirt.

"You know what, baby?" Ray smirked as he watched Joel squirm underneath him. "I think you’re a little too eager for this. I think I’ll make you beg."

Joel let out a whimper as Ray slid two fingers inside him, immediately finding his prostate. Ray gave him a few prods, slow and far apart. Joel moved his hips as far as he could with his lanky build squeezed into the car’s backseat. He desperately tried to thrust himself back onto Ray’s fingers, but Ray held him down by the hips, his lust-fueled alpha strength kicking in.

"Do you want more, baby?"

"Oh god yes." Joel whimpered. "I want you to fuck me raw." Ray grinned, picking up the pace of his fingers.

"I do too, baby." He growled. "I want you to limp into work tomorrow. I want everyone to know you’re mine." He knew his possessive talk always got Joel hot. Sure enough, he was squirming underneath him in minutes, begging for Ray’s cock.

"Just fuck me!" He cried.

"You’re not ready, baby. You don’t want it to hurt." Ray teased, knowing the truth.

"I do! I do! I want to feel you burning inside me." He moaned. "I want you stretching me, filling me."

Ray didn’t have to be asked twice. He pushed inside Joel, who cried out, hands scraping down Ray’s back.

"Fuck." He moaned, leaving long scratches against his skin. Ray’s back arched into Joel’s hands, a part of him relishing the pain. He bent down to kiss his boyfriend deeply, licking inside his mouth and nibbling at his lips. Joel snapped backwards as Ray angled his hips just right, head thumping back into the seat. Ray felt Joel melt beneath him, falling apart with each thrust. He leaned down, letting his hot tongue taste Joel’s sweat-slicked chest. He licked along his chest, finding a nipple and capturing it with his teeth, pulling lightly. Joel moaned and his hips bucked, catching Ray’s thrust at the right angle to make him scream.

"Do you like that, baby?" Ray panted. Joel just whimpered as he felt himself nearing his threshold. With a final thrust Ray nailed his prostate, causing him to spill out onto his stomach as Ray came inside of him, pumping him full. They both screamed out the other’s name before Ray pulled out, sitting back to smirk down at Joel.

"You know what you just did?" He smiled triumphantly.

"I came?’

"And you know what I didn’t do? I didn’t have to even touch your cock."

"Well, it’s good to save some things for later." Joel grinned at him.

Later turned out to be seven miles down the road, when Joel decided Ray was being too much of a distraction to let him drive.


End file.
